Little Angel
by BambiTheKitten
Summary: Summary: Everyone knows that angels and demons are all time enemies. But when the girls run into some strange familiar boys their way of thinking just might change. Will the girls stick to their ways or will they open up to the boys.  And what do these bo
1. Chapter 1

**Me: hey! I've had a little writer's block for ****We're Back ****but I did have a new idea for a story and just had to write it**

**Butch: yeah, yeah, yeah. No one wants to hear you yapping on and on. They want to hear about me.**

**Brick: Butch you're an idiot. No one wants to here about you. Not even your own counterpart wants to hear about you. Dude not even your own brothers want to hear about you.**

**Buttercup: He has a point.**

**Me: Man your own family is bashing on you.**

**Butch: Dude you're supposed to be on my side. Not the over dramatic, sensitive, little girl's!**

**Me: What did you call me! *evil aura***

**Butch: O.O I'm going to die! *starts running***

**Me: Enjoy!**

Summary: Everyone knows that angels and demons are all time enemies. But when the girls run into some strange familiar boys their way of thinking just might change. Will the girls stick to their ways or will they open up to the boys. And what do these boys have to do with their past?

Buttercup POV

_Little Angel, Little Angel, why do you cry?_

_Your demon boy is here by your side._

I was crying on the floor I must have been about 5 years old. I remember it so clearly that my mother and father was killed and a car accident and me and my sisters where going to live with our grandmother. I cried because I felt alone then I felt warm arm embrace me. I looked up to see a boy with jet black hair and mesmerizing emerald eyes. He held me tightly until I was finished.

_Little Angel, Little Angel, why do you hide? _

_Your demon boy needs you here by his side._

I was running. I'm now 7and I'm running and I finally hide in a bush. I'm hiding from the boy before. I hear him calling out my name asking me to show myself. I couldn't though I saw a side of him I never saw before. I was frightened he was so angry at me he just got so frightening. I heard him calling out to me saying he was sorry. That he would never do it again. I wanted to so badly to believe him. I looked from where I was at and I saw him sorrow was clear in his eyes. When I came out he looked my way and stuck out a hand and took a step forward I cringed and took a step back. He had a look of hurt in his eyes but he didn't back down he took another step. I stayed still. He took another I remained still. Then he was in front of like lightning speed. He put a hand to my cheek I leaned into his touch. He smiled at this and then pulled me into a hug. He kept whispering how sorry he was in my ear.

_Little Angel, Little Angel, why do you sing? _

_Your demon boy is being lulled into dreams._

I'm ten and I'm pulling the arm of the boy who always seems to be there. I push in a chair and tell him to stay. He tilts his head to the left in a cute manner that I giggle. He laughs and tells me to get it over with. I stand in the front of the room and begin to sing a sad soft melody:

_**One look from you I'm gone**_

_**One touch from you I'm feel like its wrong**_

_**One kiss from you I'm sad**_

_**For our forbidden love has gone bad**_

_**When we hug I'm in a trance **_

_**When we dance I just can't take the chance **_

_**Because if I stay I will never be able to **_

_**-Get Away from your wonderful, hurtful love**_

I looked at him to see him slowly falling to sleep. I go over towards him he grabs me by my waist and snuggles closer to me. My head is under is head and he asks me if this was ok. I tell him it was fine. We slowly fall asleep.

_Little Angel, Little Angel, why do you love?_

_Your demon boy now has to run._

It's my thirteenth birthday and me and my sisters went out for dinner and ice cream. We sang happy birthday to each other and we hugged and cried a little because our parents couldn't be there on our birthday. Then we went home. My sisters went to their rooms saying they had to do something. As for me I went to the garden to see my best friend. The person who was always there. The boy from all the times before. I finally reach the garden and sit down on one of the benches. Sure I'm one of those trouble makers and parents of other students call good for nothing. But I really love going to the garden. While I was in my thoughts I didn't notice a figure coming closer to me from behind. Well that was until the person grabbed my waist. I looked behind me to see him and how much he looked different then when we where kids. I hugged him and he said, "Happy birthday." I was happy he remembered but replied, "Thanks, but my birthday is nothing special." "How could you possibly think that? Your birthday is the most special day to me." I blushed at this statement. Only he could make me blush this stinks. The bad part was he saw me blush and smirked then he leaned down and whispered, "I think it's cute when you blush." That made me blush harder. He laughed at me then said, "Here I have a present for you." I looked at him and raised an eyebrow. He just laughed then pulled out a small green box. Inside was a four leaf clover pendent with a jade gem in the middle **(me: picture on profile)**. "I love it," I whispered. He smiled and said, "I hoped you would." He then sat down on the bench next to me. Then I remembered why I wanted to meet today. I wanted to tell him how I felt. So I took in a breath and said, "Butch I want to tell you something." "Yea butters you can tell me anything," he said. What do I do what if he rejects me? I thought. No I'm not going to stop now I have to tell him. "Butch we have been friends since I was fine and you 6. I wanted to tell you that I've fallen in love with you and I hope you will return my feelings." I looked at him he looked angry? Why would he be angry? He then got up and started to walk away. I called out to him, "Wait! Butch what's wrong!" he turned around and said, "What's wrong is that I don't feel the same way. I never have never will." I was heart broken, "But there has to be something we share I've always felt it between us! I love you! And I know you love me too…" "No! I don't you're just tell yourself lies! I don't love you. How can I love a pitiful little girl." Then he was gone. I fell to my knees and started crying. And just my luck it started to rain. I can't believe he doesn't love me. I looked at my present he gave me. I'll keep it forever and ever.

_Little Angel, Little Angel, why do you cry?_

_Is it for that your demon boy is no longer by your side?_

*end of dream*

I woke up in the middle of the night in cold sweat. What was that a nightmare a dream. It felt so real. I remember a boy with emerald eyes and my necklace. I don't remember who gave it to me though. Who was that boy and how does he link to my necklace? With those thoughts I was asleep again.

**Me: So I hoped you all enjoyed it! I'll get chapter two up soon and chapter 6 to we're back will be posted during the weekend.**

**Butch: yea, yea, yea, why was this so short? Couldn't you have put me in there?**

**Buttercup: =.= butch you're an idiot**

**Me: well I hoped you liked please review**

**Press That Button**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Ok please don't be mad I haven't updated I'm really sorry but I'm Back so please forgive here is the next chapter of Little Angel!**

Buttercup POV

I woke up to the sun on my face and a layer of sweat on my body. I felt disgusting, what is up with me waking up from nightmares like this? Well let's see I've had this reoccurring nightmare since I was about 13 years old and I'm 16 now so it makes it 3 years of having the same nightmare every night. I'm getting so freaking tired of it.

I looked down at my necklace to see the emerald shine. _Who gave this to me, _I thought. I mean I remember having it since I was thirteen and I haven't taken it off it feels to special to me. I shook my head and walked off to take a shower. The cool water felt nice on my skin and it felt like I could stay there for hours but sadly I had to get out. Once I got out I put on my bra and underwear and threw on a black spaghetti strapped shirt that said Little Angel in green and some shorts. I looked at myself in the mirror and like always I was disgusted. I looked like an angel to people but the appearance I look at every day seems like a mask to me. Long flowing blonde hair, crystal green eyes, c-cup chest, and to top it off I was short. I threw a blanket over the mirror and walked away. I walked downstairs and saw two pieces of paper there one pink and one baby blue.

The pink one read:

**Buttercup,**

** I went out to the library and will be there pretty much the whole day but I will be home for dinner. If you need me you know where to find me.**

**- Blossom**

It would be Blossom to go to the library on our summer vacation. I picked up the blue one and it said:

**BC,**

** I went out to the lake to paint I'll be out there the whole day! Love you and tell granny I love her too ^-^ **

**Love,**

**Bubbles 3 **

Great Bubbles is out there too and granny is out of town for the whole summer vacation which my two sisters forgot. Great just great I don't even know what to do. I sat down and thought for a second and decided to go out and kick the ball around at the park.

Once I got to the park I saw that it was completely deserted. Well it seems everyone is at the beach or being lazy at home. I put the ball on the ground and started to dribble it around the grassy area. I got bored though so I just lie down on the grass and let my ball roll away.

I soaked up the feeling of the warm sun and was about to fall asleep when I felt something hit me hard in my side. I clenched my side and got up to see my soccer ball was the thing that hit me. I looked around and saw no one was there though and I was still alone. _What the hell? No one is there but my ball was thrown at me. I must be going crazy…_my thoughts were cut short when I felt a rock hit me in my arm. _Ok so it's not my imagination some jerk is throwing things at me!_

I got to my feet and yelled, "Ok whoever you are throwing stuff at me show yourself so I could beat the stuffing out you!"

No one answered and I got really irritated. "Oh so you could dish it out in the shadows but you can't be man enough to show yourself? You wimp!" I exclaimed rather angry. I guess I wasn't the only angry one though because the next thing that I knew I was dogging sharp rocks. _What the heck! Who the hell is throwing these things? _I thought.

But I stopped thinking when I saw something shiny be thrown I jumped out of the way but the object just barely grazed my cheek. I looked to see a dagger lodged into a tree and felt my cheek bleeding. I looked to the trees and saw an outline of a figure in the shadows. It ran to the woods of the park and I ran after it beyond mad that some person was trying to kill me.

As I ran following them through the woods I was hit many times with branches and had many scrapes and bruises on my body. I could no longer see the figure and ended up lost in a clearing in the woods. I looked left and right but no trace of the person was in sight.

I sat on the ground and just sat there thinking why someone was trying to kill me. I mean did I owe them money? Do they think I was someone else? Or is it a serial killer who just needed another victim?

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard rustling in the bushes. I stood up and walked closer to see what is was. I know what you're thinking why would I be such an idiot to see what is in the bushes when there is a guy trying to kill me in these woods? Well let me answer that, I have no freaking idea.

I looked in the bushes only to see a bunny hop out. Yeah a terrifying bunny oh how scary. I looked up and saw the actual scary thing though it was the figure from before. I took a step back it took a step forward. We kept doing this until the figure finally stepped into the light and I saw the most shocking thing ever it was a boy who looked to be one year older than me with spiky black hair and striking green eyes. Why would this guy be trying to kill me though!

"Who are you," I asked. He didn't answer just looked me over which was making me feel very uncomfortable. I turned and tried to run only to come face to face with the boy. What, how did he do that? "Running isn't a good idea. I am faster than you," he said.

"Again who are you," I asked with a lot of irritation. "One I don't see why you are questioning the guy who one tried to kill you and two you have known me since you were five," he said with amusement.

"One I don't know you so you must have the wrong girl and two why are you trying to kill me," I yelled at him. He had a look of shock on his face then recognition, "So your bloody white kingdom decided to erase your memory of me. Well how unfortunate that is."

What the heck is this lunatic talking about? My kingdom, this guy must be a psycho! "I'm not a psycho little angel I just know everything about you and your past. One you aren't human you're an angel, two you and your sisters are the three angelic princesses who are destined to bring earth to peace, three you and your sisters broke a rule and not only befriended a demon but fell in love with them, four me and my brothers are those demons, five that necklace I gave to you, and six it also means that we are engaged. So now that we got this over and done with, me and you must be going to the demon world so we could tell the kingdom about the alliance between angels and demons so you can't wipe us out when you and you're sisters bring the entire world to peace," he said.

He grabbed for my wrist but I moved it out of the way. My memories flooded back into my brain from the times we met up to when he left me alone. I wasn't meant to fall for him I've already been given away. He hurt me and I found out about his plans for after we got married he was going to turn me evil and plunge the world into the era of the demons. My trusted servants erased the memories of me and my sisters to keep us safe and gave us to a human couple, John Utonium and Sandra Keane.

My head hurt like crazy and I fell to the floor as I gripped my head letting the memories flash into my mind. My mom and dad were murdered. Demons killed them, I thought the boys were different. I thought **he **was different. Once it was done I looked up to see the boy stare at me and flashed a smirk. I glared at him and said, "What are you looking at?"

"You know just the real appearance of my bride," he snickered. Real appearance? I rushed to a little creek near the clearing and looked in. I saw my long blonde hair was now up to my back and it was raven black and my green eyes seemed more vibrant than ever, I stood to see that I was much taller and my breast stayed the same.

"Now it's time to go my _sweet,_" he cooed in a bitter loving voice. He grabbed my wrists from behind and was prepared to take me away but I had other plans. My eyes started to glow and for once in my life, since I had my memories erased, I felt alive and myself. My hands started to glow green like my eyes and before I knew it I already had him on his stomach and my hand pointing at him ready to fire.

He let out a growl then pushed me off and when he stood his eyes completely black and hands glowing forest green. He blasted his green energy at me and I dodged it. Flipped over his head and blasted his back. He grunted but didn't seem phased. He tilted his head a little, smirked, and in a flash he wasn't there.

The hairs on my neck stood up because I had a weird sense of dread fall into my stomach that he was going to do something horrible. And I was right I felt a sharp pain in my neck and out of the corner of my eye I saw that he was drinking my blood.

I screamed and he let go. I flipped out of his reach and held onto my neck. _He bit me, he bit me! He knows a demon bite gets infected by a fatal disease unless it is closed._

I saw him snicker and smirk as he said, "Me and you both know that a demon bite not only could be infected and kill a person if not closed **and** the only way to close it is if the demon who bite who licks it clean, and to top it all off the bite is like a mark to show that you belong to that certain demon."

He was right down to the very last detail. I had to let him lick it clean or else I die. I glared at him but walked towards him and stopped when I was right in front of him. He smirked and said, "Well it looks like you want to continue living."

He grabbed hold of my waist and pulled me to him, I craned my neck to the side a little so he could see it better. I felt him lick my neck softly and slowly, like he how he always would do it.

_***Buttercup's Flashback***_

_**I was thirteen and sitting in my room with the door closed and locked. Butch was going to come tonight and I didn't want my grand parents coming in to find him here. I stole all spare keys to my room as extra precaution as well.**_

_**I heard a soft knock on my window and saw he was here. He jumped up like always and landed on the window sill. I smiled when he was finally up. He walked up to me and hugged me and said, "Hi Butters."**_

_**His voice sounded weird and demonic never how he sounded before. I pushed him away and saw his eyes were black. The last time he was like this was when I was seven. I had ran away from him because his eyes turned black and he bit my neck. After he found me he said sorry a million times then slowly licked my neck to heal it.**_

_**And here we are again with him like a wild animal. He did his disappearing trick and had my back pressed to his chest in a second. He pushed my raven hair out of the way and then bit my neck. I didn't scream though because I knew if I did my grand parents would run to find me. **_

_**Once he was finished I released my breath that I had no idea I was holding in. He slowly licked and kissed my neck and stopped the pain. We spent the rest of the night with him hugging me and saying how sorry he was. **_

_***End of Flashback***_

I could feel the mark go away and the burning feeling was gone. After a few seconds it was completely healed but he was still on my neck was kissing it now. I pushed him off and blasted him. He blocked it and kicked me off my feet. My eyes burned with rage and I wanted him gone. I blasted, dodged, kicked, punched, and flipped. The fight was even and we both were getting tired.

I looked at him and saw that he was determined to take me with him. I wasn't going and I needed to find my sisters to tell them what is happening. I closed my eyes and focused on my room how safe I feel under my blankets and how warm they are. I heard Butc- him scream no and I no longer had felt grass beneath me but rug. I opened my eyes to find that I wasn't in my room at John Utonium's home but my room in heaven and a strangely familiar boy was staring at me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Soooooo…how angry are you guys at me? **

**And how many cookies do I have to make?**

**So guys I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in a while but I have some awesome excuse for you guys! **

**As you know I'm a total anime nerd and absolutely adore anything Japanese. So just last year I came across ****Boys Over Flowers**** a Korean drama and then KPop was introduced to me and I totally fell in love. **

**In the end I started making fanfictions about my favorite KPop idols. I got so into it I forgot about my lovely little blood donors-I mean followers here on . **

**But I have returned to you my lovelies and I will continue on with Little Angel as I see fit. **

**Also I have a problem that totally needs to be sorted out! I was watching Brothers Conflict the other day when an idea for a fanfiction popped up in my head. I went to go read other stories for brothers conflict first before I proceeded. But guess what I found?**

**There is like only 15 stories for Brothers Conflict! Seriously people! I mean it's a sweet fluffy anime that needs stories written about it! If you haven't seen it then I highly recommend it to you. **

**Also Diabolik Lovers is not fluffy in any way but angsty and intense. And as you read my stories you know I have hardly any room for fluff and romance. So if you are more like me and want to watch something just out there and smutty I say watch Diabolik Lovers. **

**Any way what you have been waiting for…The Third Chapter of Little Angel.**

Bubbles P.O.V

"Awe~" I yawn as I wake up in the early morning. I look to my clock and it reads 4:30 AM. Why am I waking up this early again? Oh yeah, I want to go to the lake and draw the early morning sunrise as it reflects off the water. I jump off my bed and skip to my bathroom door. I flip on the switch and look around my spacious baby blue restroom in content. It was nice and clean so that I can get ready in comfort.

I stare at myself long and tranquil in the mirror. I always get a nagging feeling when it comes to my appearance. I'm pretty; there isn't a doubt about it. My wavy red-brown hair and glittery brown eyes. I have a heart shaped face with plump pink lips. My small button nose and thin waist accent each other greatly. Moderate sized breast and butt. I mean I have nothing to complain about but I always have a feeling that I should complain about everything.

I feel like everything about me is wrong when I look at myself. I always wonder if the body is a stranger or my mind. I never really expect to be this person but every day I wake the same. Deep down I hope I wake up to see a different better and pleasing me.

I hate not being able to point out my flaws when I know deep in my heart that I have so many to choose from. I sigh as I turn away from another disappointment and walk into my shower and lightly step into the now warming water. I scrub my body harshly, hoping that this nagging feeling will wash away with the soapy water. But it seems that all it's really doing is irritating my skin and causing it to turn angry red instead of its natural milky white color. Realizing I have been staring into space I quickly wash and rinse my hair to remove myself from the shower quickly.

As I put my hair up in a towel I place my baby blue v-neck on my body and wiggle my legs into my denim jeans. I lightly tug my hair in the towel and start to dry it. I then proceed in putting some mouse and hairspray to give it a tousled messy look because I'm too lazy to actually do anything with it.

Grabbing my art bag with all my supplies I head down stairs with the time reading 5:15AM. I grab the car keys to our family car and a small breakfast bar about to walk out before I remember my sisters sleeping upstairs. I grab a sticky note and write down a little note for my sister buttercup and blossom. I walk upstairs to Blossom's room first and leave it on her night stand because I know she'll freak out if she doesn't know right away. I then step downstairs and leave BC's on the table knowing that she'll most likely see it when she comes down for breakfast.

Finally feeling content to leave I then jog out the door and into the car starting it and speeding down the drive way.

I can't really say the drive here was very fun actually if I didn't have music on I probably would have fallen asleep. I check the time to see it said 5:56AM. I quickly jog to my favorite spot since at 6 is when the sun starts coming. I set myself on the floor as I see the hue of the light from the sun.

Pulling out my sketch pad I made a rough sketch of the pond and trees that surrounded me. (pic on profile)

It made me feel so calm and serene. I had almost the whole sketch shaded when the sun finally was setting into the perfect place for the picture. I quickly moved my hand to start drawing the sun's orb in the water and in the sky. I had the picture burned into my brain so I know exactly how I wanted it to be seen on the paper.

Time seemed to fly and it was already 7:00AM when I looked up from the paper again. The sketch was still long from finished though and it'll probably take another three continuous hours before everything is all cleaned up and actually perfect. I place my sketch pad to the side and lay myself on the grass and rest my eyes for a bit. I woke up too early today so I think I earned a nice rest. Just for a minute. It felt like I just closed my eyes when I heard a rustle from the trees behind me and I bolted up. Looking around I saw no one but the sun had made its way quickly to the middle of the sky.

I grabbed my phone and saw that my 5 minute rest turned for a couple hour nap because it was already 12:17PM. I sighed playing absent mindedly with my necklace. It is gorgeous. It has a heart shape with a dazzling blue diamond in the center** (pic on profile)**. Granny said that someone I love gave it to me. That the boy will one day come back for me but I'm not sure if I could believe it. I was brought back to earth when the rustling started again and I pushed myself standing quickly. I peered into the brush and saw a sliver of navy blue, bracelet? I couldn't tell since it was out of my sight in the blink of an eye. The warm sun turned into a freezing breeze in a matter of seconds. The sun was still out yet when I let out a breath I could clearly see it.

I whipped around in circles seeing the whole area being rapidly covered in frost. I stared as the pond began to freeze over. I thought I would freeze in seconds but my body was strangely un affected by the frost. I stared at my hands and lifted my head slowly. And that's when I saw him. A tall buy with bleach blond hair and dark navy blue eyes burned into my soul from across the now frozen pond. He was about 6'3" and was lean with a slight muscular build. He wore a fitting dark blue shirt and black jeans. He was handsome but frightening.

I was very glad that he was a good 55 feet away from me. If he tried to get me I could easily run the other way. For now though he just glared at me. I had no idea why he was glaring why he was here or exactly what he was. But I knew I had to get away. I was about to turn around and leave but with one blink of the eye he was gone. I panicked and searched around the whole area but he was nowhere. I felt a whole rush of anxiety and dread flush into my body and I instantly knew I had to run. Run and get away from this place. I ripped through the trees and towards the car. Hoping to god that whoever the ice boy was, was long gone and lost in the trees. I was almost out when I was tackled out of nowhere. I didn't get hurt much though since the body flipped us over so they could hit the blow of the floor. When I had taken a few deep breaths I opened my eyes to see my attacker.

I saw ice boy with eyes clenched and groaning in pain under me. I blame my weak caring heart for my reaction because I quickly pull myself off him and his head into my lap to ease his pain. I brush his hair out of his face and noticed in the worst times that he was actually very, very handsome. I caught myself swiftly remembering just how scary he looked earlier. I placed his head and the floor lightly and was up and in the first step of my sprint when I felt a tug on my wrist.

I looked to see that I landed right in this weird boy's lap. I felt his intense icy gaze on me. As I looked into that gaze he spoke, "You move and I'll fucking freeze you in your place. You don't understand how long I've been looking for you," his words sent frightening chills down my spine.

"It's time you return to your rightful place, Bubbles," he paused for a while.

But he said something totally confusing which was, "Which is by my side…as my wife."

And then it came to me. If a matter of seconds everything that was hidden into the darkness of my brain came to light. I know this boy, he was the one who gave me this necklace, and his name is, "Boomer."

**There you go lovelies! I hope you enjoy.**


End file.
